


108 Mifflin Street

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Mayor Mills, Robin and Roland in Storybrooke, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Robin takes Roland Trick or Treating and makes an unusual stop along the way.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	108 Mifflin Street

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a minute since I wrote OQ. I've never written a first curse story before. While this is a one-shot I'm hoping to turn it into the beginning of a multi-chapter fic here soon. So yeah, hope you enjoy and have a happy Halloween.

Fall in Storybrooke, Maine has always been Robin’s favorite time of year. It’s far better than summer. Not as frigid as winter, and definitely not as blasted wet as it is in the spring. The temperature is decent. So much better to work in. Being the one and only wildlife biologist for The Forest Service there in Storybrooke, he spends most of his days outdoors and much prefers the time between September and November.

His son loves fall for much simpler purposes. 

Dress-up and candy purposes.

He smiles at his son walking ahead of him, hopping over the cracks in the sidewalk. The wings and tail of his emerald green dragon costume flop along with every hop. It’s a little big on him. The hood or face of the dragon falls low on his brow, making Roland look up higher than necessary to see where he’s going. Granny offered to mend it for him, but it had been a long week and he’d only remembered this morning. 

Thankfully, Roland hadn’t minded it enough to be bothered. It was only for a night after all and would do. Next year he’d make sure he paid better attention. He’d make Marian proud and prove to himself he could be the father his son deserved.

“Daddy, what about that house?”

Roland’s voice pulls him from his deprecating thoughts and Robin looks over across the street to where his son is pointing and feels his stomach drop. The large mansion is passed by children and families as though it’s not there as it does every year. “I dunno, Roland. That’s the mayor’s house. She doesn’t like visitors much.”

He looks up at him, at the house, and back. He raises a small hand and points. “But she has pumpkins. And her light is on!”

Robin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It would be so much easier to argue against taking him if the home didn’t look so inviting. “That’s a good point, my boy.” Well, it’s her own fault, he thinks, taking Roland’s hand. Maybe next year she’ll leave the light off. “Alright, let’s go give it a shot.”

Robin lets Roland run up to the houses on his own, but with this one, he walks up to the door with him doubting the entire way there she’d even answer. 

Roland bounces in place in anticipation while Robin rings the doorbell. He’s not exactly sure what he expected, but the woman who greets them, wearing an apron over an impeccable maroon silk shirt and pencil skirt, is not it. Don’t get him wrong. She’s stunning. He’s always found her so, along with most of the men in town. The mayor’s beauty has never been called into question. He’s just surprised to see how put together she is, even when she’s home and alone. The only thing relaxed about her is her bare feet. Her toes, he notes with amusement, are the same shade as her shirt. He doesn’t know why, but he finds it utterly endearing in a way he never thought he’d feel toward her.

With a hand on the door, she looks at him, annoyed, he thinks but then with his son’s “Trick or Treat!” her attention shifts to his boy, and he’s not sure he’s ever seen her look more surprised by their presence.

“Hi.” 

“Hello,” Roland replies, smiling up at her, oblivious to the stories and ill-spirited whispers about her. 

Her gaze flicks once again to him, then back down at his son. She smiles at Roland then kneels so she can talk to him. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any candy. I don’t really get many trick or treaters.”

His son’s face falls, and Robin wants to kick himself. She should have just told him no. 

“Oh,” he mumbles. 

His disappointment goes straight to Robin’s heart, and apparently hers too. 

“But why don’t you come in. I might have something you’ll like.” She rises and steps back so they can go in. He should tell her it’s unnecessary, and they never meant to impose, but he feels like she might take it personally if he does. The house is enormous and grand, and though he knows very little of her, suits her. “I’ll be right back.”

“It smells good in here,” Roland observes, making Robin nod. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Like cinnamon and sugar and all the things that remind him of stepping into a bakery. He’d never taken her for someone who bakes. He’s never taken her for anything other than the mayor, come to think of it. 

He’s just starting to wonder why that is when she returns with a Tupperware dish in her hand. She kneels in front of Roland. “Do you like apples?”

Roland’s eyes go wide, and Robin represses a snort. His son loves apples. Most especially those baked in Granny’s apple pie. 

“I do!”

Regina smiles. “Then hopefully you’ll like apple turnovers. They just came out of the oven and might still be warm when you get home. But don’t eat both of them tonight.” She lowers the container into his bag and adjusts it so it stays upright.

“Thank you! I won’t,” Roland says and beams at her. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Regina,” she replies, and the smile that accompanies it makes Robin wonder how it is she’s not taken. He’s been in her company no more than ten minutes, and he’d do anything to see her smile like that again. Her head falls softly to the side. Her dark hair falling over her shoulder, he watches entranced as she tucks it behind her ear. “What’s yours?”

“Roland. And he's my daddy,” Roland tells her, gesturing with a wave of his hand back at him. “His name is Robin.”

Her eyes flick up to his, but only for a moment before they’re back on his son. “It’s nice to meet you, Roland.”

Roland studies her a moment, his brow scrunched as though he can’t quite figure out something. “You’re really nice. Why don’t you like visitors?”

Her brows draw together. The look that crosses her features is once again guarded and tinged with hurt. He dearly wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He’d have to have a long conversation with Roland about repeating what he says. “Who said I don’t like visitors?”

Again, Roland gestures back at him and this time Robin looks away from her contemplating a patch of mud on his boot thinking he feels just about like dirt right now.

“I see.” She sighs then stands.

He can’t just leave it like this. She’s been kind to Roland, and clearly, she doesn’t deserve any of the rumors spread about her. “I’m sorry if I had known-”

“Please, don’t apologize,” she says, crossing her arms across her chest. “It’s no secret how this town sees me.”

“No, it was wrong of me to tell him that,” he replies, shaking his head and taking a step toward her. Her eyes are a rich warm brown, and though he’s seen her from a distance looking rather imposing and intimidating, the woman before him is so much less so. There’s a softness there he’s almost certain she never lets anyone see beyond these walls. “Regardless of what others may believe, I should never have assumed.”

“I appreciate that. No harm done.” To Roland, she tells him, “I hope you enjoy those. Next year I’ll remember to have some candy just for you.”

She taps his nose with her index finger drawing a wide smile drawing out the dimples much like his own. Robin smothers a smile. He’s not the only one under her spell. 

“Come on, Roland.” He holds out his hand for his son, once he takes it he reminds, “Tell Regina thank you.”

“Thank you, Regina.” 

“You’re welcome, Roland. And also, I think you make a very scary dragon.”

Roland gives her his best little growl. She laughs, no, giggles and the sounds do impossible things to his heart. Things he wasn't sure it wasn’t capable of after losing Marian. He doesn’t have time to dwell on what that means as his son is now skipping away from him. He does, however, have time to give her one last glance and send her one last smile, one she returns with less apprehension before shutting her door. 

When they’re back on the sidewalk away from the house, Roland breaks the silence. “I like Regina.”

The corner of Robin’s mouth lifts. He ruffles his son’s hair. “I do too, my boy.”


End file.
